Kokoro Kiseki
by ShadowDemonQueen97
Summary: You promise me you'll protect me from pain and suffering. You promised her you'll show her what emotions are. And We promised you that we will make the world a better place. Based on the song Kokoro Kiseki. AU. AllenxLenalee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Hate My Life

"So this is our next test subject?" A mysterious man asked looking through a Plexiglas door.

"Yes, she is test subject No. 103. She is only five and has one family member alive, which is a brother, from what we know. She didn't have much stuff on her when we found so, not much was learned about her. Nothing else is known about her besides her name." A younger looking man with blond hair told him. "She also doesn't seem to talk." He added.

"What is her name?" The older man questioned as he punched in numbers on the number pad. The glass door, that held the small girl in her cell, opened and he walked in.

"Lenalee Lee." He answered as followed him in.

The older man looked down at the little girl, known as Lenalee, lying curled up on the floor. She pulled her hands closer to her chest and clenched them as if she was holding something precious to her. The girl's long dark hair covered some of her sickly, pale face. She looked liked her life was slowly draining from her. Her dark amethyst eyes shifted from the wall to them. Her eyes looked lifeless, filled with darkness and hopelessness.

"So your name is Lenalee?" The girl slightly nodded making it barely noticeable. "Very well, I'll be back once everything is set and ready to go. Until then, make sure she is healthy and ready to go, Link." He commanded the young man.

"Yes, Mr. Rouvelier." Link replied as the man, now known as Rouvelier, past him. His eyes followed him out the doorway but, even after he left Link's eyes lingered on the doorway. He turned his attention away from it to the little girl lying on the floor. "Come with me, Miss Lee."

Lenalee slowly sat up and stayed like that for awhile. Then, she put her small hands in front of herself and stood up. Her petite body slumped a bit, her legs shook, and it looked as if she would fall any second. When Lenalee walked her feet would drag and she would sway a little so, she kind of looked like a zombie.

Link walked slowly so the little girl could keep up while walking down the dark, castle like hallways. The halls were quiet and only a few people were seen in them at a time. And when they past them they would do a double-take because of how pale she was. Once they'd past them they would say stuff like how unfortunate she is and how the experiment would go. No one would care about the test subjects' and even if they'd fake it you could still sense that they only care about the experiment.

"Here we are, Miss Lee." Link said as they walked up to a wooden double-door. He pulled one of the doors' open and let Lenalee in before himself.

Lenalee walked over to the examination table and sat on it as link walked over to a corner that had monitors and turned them on. Her eyes stayed stuck to the floor as Link pulled up a chair next to her. She stayed emotionless as he started to attach wires to her. Once he was finished attaching the wires he gently pushed her down to lay. Link then walked over to the corner again and the monitors had information on them on how healthy her body is.

"Can you speak, Miss Lee?" She replied with a nod at his question. "Could you say something for me?"

"I...Hate my life."

* * *

So i'm starting a new fanfiction as you can see. I know I have another on to work on but, don't worry I won't abandon it. I'm only writing because it came to me while listening to Kokoro Kiseki by Rin and Len Kagamine. Anyways, hate it? Love it? Please tell anything because i'm having a real fun time writing this. And if I have any mistakes it's because I was in a rush to get this out.

Allen: She owns nothiiiiiiiinng! That's the disclaimer for the whole story.

Yup, I don't own -Man, the song Kokoro Kiseki or Rin and Len Kagamine.


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY!** I had a bunch of stuff to do that i'll explain later. Also i kept getting this Error 2 thing so, yeah. I'm especially sorry to dragonftw and the other person who dosen;t seem to have a name. i tried my best in making this chapter really interesting. Again sorry and sorry for any errors. DX

By the way I put in an OC in this but she is only a helper she will not interfere with the pairing. and I changed the summary.

* * *

Ch 2: Exception

Link wrote down everything that appeared on the screen about Little Lenalee's health. Everything in her body appeared normal, although she may not look like it; she was healthy as a horse. The aura she was giving off, however, didn't seem so well, so she wasn't ready just yet. They could go through the first process step of the testing easily. Even so, if they try to go through the second process step with her giving off this negative energy she will never become an 'exception' and she will most likely die.

"Miss Lee, would you be willing to answer my questions?" Her dull eyes looked at his for a while, before nodding at him. "Do you remember where you are from?"

Instead of saying something as an answer, Lenalee opened her small hand. In her hand was a silver pocket watch that had 'China engraved on it in fancy lettering. Link stretched out his arm slowly and took the pocket watch. He observed it and wondered how they did not notice this when they found her. His finger pressed the button on the crown and the pocket watch opened to reveal the time, obviously, and a picture of her and what they assumed to be her brother. The picture looked exactly like the picture she was holding when he had found her.

"_Damn you, Exception!" A level 2 Akuma yelled as a black dagger went through its chest. It was like any other day for Link; a regular mission on a regular day in a regular town by a tropical rainforest, which he was lost in. The Akuma he just destroyed led him in to it and took him deep into the forest. Link looked up to that the sun was going to set real soon and he needed to get out before then. Link put the innocence in his jacket-pocket and started to walk north of where he was standing thinking it would be the best option for now._

_As Link walked through the forest he started to smell light ocean breeze. He ignored it and kept walking north even if the smell got stronger. The sun was now setting by this time and Link started to wonder if the best option was north because right now he was standing in front of a deserted beach. This was not where he wanted to be but, don't get him wrong, it was a beautiful sight to see. However, he needed to be at a town where a train station might be. Link sighed and started to turn when he saw some stuff laying the deserted beach. _

_Link carefully walked over to it and noticed it was a person with a bunch of stuff around him/her. He called out to it to see if the person to see if he/she was alright. When link didn't receive an answer he ran over to the person. Once he reached the person lying on the beach he noticed that it was female child. It looked like she just washed up on the beach because her clothed, face and hair was covered in water. Link bent down and saw that she was still breathing. He checked her pulse and confirmed that she was alive but just unconscious. That's when he noticed a small picture frame in her other hand. He took it from her and looked at the some-what blurry picture. It was hard to make out but he saw a man and a little girl, what he assumed to be her. In the lower left of the picture was writing that was smudged from the water. Link looked at it closely and made out only a few words. 'Love', what appeared to be 'your', and 'brother K'. The rest was to blurry to read._

_The girl started to cough harshly and squirmed around a bit. Link, being the kind person he is, picked the girl up. However, he wasn't going to take her to a hospital. No, he was going to take her too central because, he didn't know why but, he had this feeling that she was an 'exception'._

Link looked at the pocket watched and wondered how it was still working after getting wet. He closed it and put it back in Lenalee's small hand. Lenalee squeezed the pocket watch that was just placed in hand and held it close to her chest. She stared at the floor expecting another question but didn't receive one. Instead, Link just stayed quiet and looked at the floor like her. After a while of staring at the 'beautiful' floor Link got out of his chair and walked over to phone. He looked at a list next to it that held numbers on it for the rooms and dialed the number he was looking for. He waited patiently for the phone to pick up but it didn't. Link tired again and this time the other person picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" the person on the other line asked.

"Mr. Rouvelier, its Link and I have a request."

"And what would that be?"

"Can we hold off for a bit on Miss Lee? I have this feeling that she is like AK-303."

"Ah, yes, him how is he."

"He's doing fine but he is not what we should worry about. What we should worry about is-Ah!" Link screamed as the building started to crumble a bit and shake violently. He grabbed Little Lenalee and ran out the door. The shaking stopped after a minute but pieces of the building still fell. Link ran down a long, large hallway and came across a huge hole in the wall. The sunlight's glare burst strongly through it and in the middle was a silhouette of a girl standing on the fallen parts of the wall. She wore a cape, but Link could tell it was a girl.

"Hey Link, how've ya been?"

"You! You're AV-111!"

"Ahhh, come on Link. Don't be like that. Ya know I have a-"

"Why are you here?" Link yelled at her.

"Well, that's not nice. You shouldn't interrupt me like that." The girl's dark eyes pierced his as she glared at him. "As for your question I'm here to take some 'exceptions' with me."

"You're just 10-yeard-old and you think you can take some of them without getting caught!"

"Remember, Link, I'm AV-111. I'm one of the strongest and dangerous test subjects you had! I escaped you guys' easily because I couldn't take your torture. I don't want anybody else to go through that so I'm going to start some little by little." The girl pointed down at them. "And I'll start by taking her."

"You can't take her she's not even a-" Link stopped in shock when she suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind.

"That makes it even easier." She said as she smashed her fist in to his side. Link flew right into a wall and disappeared into the next room. The girl straightened up and walked slowly over to Little Lenalee. She bent down to match eye level with her and smiled. "Hello little girl, do you want to come with me? My name is Ko-" She grunted as a kick landed to her side. The girl flew meters away from Lenalee and hit a pile of stones that fell from the ceiling. She pushed herself up and looked over to see Link standing next to Lenalee.

They didn't need to speak for their eyes spoke to each other. Soon they were charging at each other at god-like speed. Lenalee, being a young'un, was scared to death by the fight taking place in front of her. Every punch thrown and landed she would wince at. Every drop of blood she saw her breath would hitch. Every time one would smash against something and shake the building she would shake. Lenalee didn't like this at all. She hated everything about this. Blood splattered on her face when AV-111 was tossed passed her by Link. Lenalee turned her head too see that the girl was crashed through many walls and vanished into the darkness of the building.

The girl that just crashed into the many walls of the building was somewhat buried under the stones that fell. She laid there and thought that his can't keep going. AV-111 was strong but if this keeps going she would be lucky enough to make it out alive. She pushed the heavy stones off of her and sat up to see where she was. It was dark and cold but her eyes are the best when it comes to seeing in the darkest of places. She noticed while looking around that this was the place where they keep the most dangerous Exceptions. This is the place where she was given her name and kept. People who are labeled dangerous like her are given letters in front of their number. The girl walked over to the cells and saw a little boy with white hair in one of them. The cell on his right held a boy with red hair and on the left was another boy with dark blue hair.

She walked towards the middle and created fire with one of the matches she carried. The girl pulled a candle out from underneath her cape and lit it with the match. The candle was dim but was bright enough to form a shadow behind her. She placed it gently on the floor and raised her hand. Her eyes glowed red and her shadow took the form of a demon. Strange markings appeared on her face, arms, and legs. A dark mist formed around her right arm and she slashed her arm across the three cells. The dark mist flung of her arm and hit the cells and shattered the Plexiglas doors. The girl walked towards the white haired boy, stretched out her arm and smiled.

"Little boy, if you come with me I promise that there will be no more pain and suffering." The boy looked at her with a face that held many emotions. "I swear to you that if you come with me your life will be better. Nothing bad will happen to any of you." She said looking at the other two boys.

Suddenly she felt his small hand in hers. She looked and smiled at him. "My name is Allen Wal-"

"AV-111! Where are you?" Link called out wondering where she had gone.

"No time for introductions! We have to hurry!" She said to them in a panicked voice. The girl swiftly picked up Allen and told the other two to follow her.

They ran to the end of the dark hallway and smashed the wall down with a kick. Behind the wall was a stair case that was sealed off. Allen heard the girl mutter something about 'they shouldn't have just sealed it off'. The other boys were having a hard time keeping up but somehow managed. They reached the top and saw that it was also sealed off. The girl put Allen down and told them to back away. She punched the wall with her left hand that was covered with cloth from her knuckles to her forearm. It shattered and light shined on them. It may have hurt their eyes but they kept running. They were just about to make it of the enemies ground when Link appeared in front of her. Seeing that those two boys were somehow ahead of her she yelled at them to run and don't look back for a second. Link, however, did not care for them and kept his eyes on her and Allen.

"I'm surprised you're not going after them, Link."

"They are not important like him." Link stated as he pointed at the little boy next to her.

The girl sighed and scratched her head. "Sorry Link, you've wasted more of my time than I wanted." She pulled out something out of her cape that appeared to be a remote to something. "See Link, here is the thing. If you come any closer I blow up the whole the building like castle thing."

"I don't believe you." As soon as Link said that and explosion was heard. He turned around to see that the front door was demolished.

"Now Link, what seems better. One little boy or a whole building filled with important people like Rouvelier? Your choice but if I was you I would go with the second option."

Link stayed silent before turning around and walking away. "Leave now, AV-111." In a blink of an eye she was gone with little Allen.

* * *

Well I hope none of you thought this sucks. Anyways, my excuse is that on spring break my family decides to make family week. Since when does my family do that! Then i was busy with other stuff that i feel like i shouldn't explain.

Allen: yeah,she was busy reread BLEACH, Beelzebub and beating her Pokemon White game.

Heh, you're never to old to play that game.

Allen: yeah, and your proof.

Anyways, I'm so sorry. I'll try my hardest and update weekly.


End file.
